¡¿ Qué demonios pasa en el Sengoku Jidai !
by xiao nu
Summary: ¿Miroku jura no volver a ser pervertido? ¿Una niña mitad hanyou calenturienta? ¿Kouga rapta a Kagome? ¿Kikyou tuvo un hijo? ¿El Shichinin-tai regresa? ¿Sesshoumaru es gay? ¿Rin se convierte en adolescente?
1. Miruku

¡¿ Qué demonios pasa en el Sengoku Jidai ?!  
  
- Ramen no hime  
  
"Inuyasha, estás seguro que no podemos descansar?"  
  
Inuyasha paró repentinamente, murmurando algo que sonaba como "débiles humanos".  
  
"De acuerdo, descansaremos un poco mientras el sol baja y después acamparemos río arriba," declaró Inuyasha.  
  
Dicho esto, saltó a un árbol y se dispuso a tomar una siesta. Kirara regresó a su tamaño mini, mientras los demás se sentaron a descansar.  
  
"Kagome-sama, está segura que debe regresar a su país de origen?" preguntó Miroku.  
  
"Sí. No es que yo quiera hacerlo, pero tengo un exámen muy importante,"respondió Kagome.  
  
"Ya veo," dijo Miroku, cerrando sus ojos como si estuviera reflexionando sobre algo.  
  
"Pero Kagome-chan. Yo todavía no entiendo que son esos exámenes. Se supone que en tu país, debes estudiar mas o menos 20 años para poder sobrevivir decentemente. De qué sirve eso?" preguntó Sango.  
  
"Es que de donde yo vengo hay mucha gente. Para conseguir trabajo, debes saber mucho," explicó Kagome.  
  
"Eso es comprensible, pero porqué usted? Con su edad y cuerpo, no sería raro que estuviera casada, Kagome-sama," intervino Miroku con una de sus "sonrisitas".  
  
"Hentai!" gritó Sango, golpeándolo con su Hiraikotsu hasta que quedó inconsiente.  
  
"Discúlpalo por favor, Kagome-chan," pidió Sango.  
  
"No te preocupes, Sango-chan. Ya estoy acostumbrada. Además, no me tocó esta vez," replicó alegremente.  
  
"Por cierto, cuándo regresarás a tu país de orígen?" preguntó Sango, cambiando el tema.  
  
"Creo que dentro de una semana," dijo Kagome pensativa.  
  
"Inuyasha irá contigo?"  
  
"No lo sé. Es que siempre lo dejo aquí, pero luego me lo encuentro en mi cuarto acostado en mi cama y..."  
  
"ACOSTADO EN TU CAMA? Acaso tú y él...!"  
  
"Sango-chan! No!" gritó Kagome sonrojándose.  
  
"Pero si se acostó en tu cama y luego tu duermes en ella quedas embarazada! Que no se supone que debes tener bebés?" preguntó Sango confundida.  
  
"Q-qué?"  
  
"Houshi-sama dijo que así se hacían los bebés," protestó Sango.  
  
"Pero que un hombre se acueste en tu cama no hace que una mujer tenga hijos. Lo haces sonar como una infección," dijo Kagome.  
  
"Entonces cómo se hacen?" interrogó Sango.  
  
Kagome se sonrojó un poco, pero debía sacar la verdad a la luz.  
  
"Esperaré a que Miroku-san despierte para explicarles. Así no andará inventando cosas," decidió Kagome.  
  
"Miren, este es el cuerpo del hombre adulto," explicó Kagome mostrando una imagen de su libro de Biología.  
  
Los ojos de Sango parecían que se salían de sus cuencas, mirando de reojo a Miroku y sonrojándose. Miroku, por su parte, parecía muy orgulloso de lo que portaba en su cuerpo. Inuyasha, por otra pate parecía muy atento a la clase de Kagome aunque al principio estaba molesto porque lo habían despertado.  
  
"Ésto se llama pene. Cuando un hombre recibe placer en su cuerpo o ve algo que le gusta, crece y se endurece. Es la parte más sensible del cuerpo de un hombre," explicó Kagome tratando de mantener la serenidad.  
  
En ese instante, Sango se sonrojó muchísimo más y en el rostro de Miroku apareció una franja roja. Kagome ignoró estas señas y prosiguió.  
  
"El cuerpo de una mujer adulta se ve así," dijo Kagome mientras cambiaba de página. "La parte de aquí se llama vagina. Aquí es donde el hombre introduce su pene y..."  
  
Los ojos de Miroku se abrieron, con una mirada de horror mientras Kagome explicaba el proceso de "hacer bebés".  
  
Al final de la explicación, Miroku quedó shockeado. Nunca se había imaginado que al pedirle a una mujer que tuviera un hijo con él le estaba pidiendo hacer "eso". Definitivamente era escalofriante. Ya no le importaba no tener descendencia (por lo menos en ese momento). Nunca más le agarraría la retaguardia a Sango, ni apretaria sus pechos, ni cualquier otra cosas que incitara al proceso de "hacer bebés".  
  
Sango estaba serena, jurándose a sí misma que no lo haría hasta que estuviera casada.  
  
Inuyasha seguía con dudas, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que estaba preocupado por esas cosas. Además, él no tendría nunca que hacer eso con nadie.  
  
Kagome estaba feliz con el trabajo que había hecho en iluminar a los analfabetas, pero...  
  
"Kagome! Yo no entinedo esas cosas!"  
  
Todos voltearon a ver a alguien de quien se habían olvidado completamente... Shippou!  
  
"Ah... Shippou-chan! Bueno... es que eres muy pequeño para entender esas cosas..."  
  
"Bah! No importa. De todas formas no estuve aquí desde el principio. Estuve explorando con Kirara y descubrimos un pueblo!"  
  
"KYAAAAAAH!"  
  
"Qué fue eso?" preguntó Kagome.  
  
"Alguien está en problemas por allá!" gritó Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome montó en su espalda, mientras que Kirara se tranformó y recibió a Sango, Miroku y Shippou como sus pasajeros.   
  
"No! No! Por favor! No!"  
  
"Calla, mujer! Por tu culpa nuestra aldea y el palacio están condenados!"  
  
"Eso es porque eres una hanyou!"  
  
"Maldita!"  
  
"No, por favor no me hagan nada!"  
  
"Jajaja! Ahora suplicas, mujer endemoniada!"  
  
"Te mataremos antes que les hagas daño a los aldeanos!"  
  
"No! Yo no he hecho nada!"  
  
"Espera. La mujer tiene buen cuerpo. Hay que aprovecharlo..."  
  
"Siee! Jajajaja!"  
  
"No... por favor..."  
  
"Cállate! Sabemos que te encantan estas cosas. Agarras el trasero de los aldeanos que te parecen más atractivos!"  
  
"Pero nunca he pasado de eso... Quiero ser vírgen hasta que me case!"  
  
"Cállate!"  
  
"YA BASTA!"  
  
Inuyasha golpeó a los dos aldeanos, quienes cayeron inconscientes. La mujer agredida subió la vista, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero con una mirada agradecida. Parecía muy jóven, cómo de 15 o 16 años, con cabello claro y largo, ojos rosas y cuerpo MUY desarrollado. Fue entonces cuando ella vió a Inuyasha completamente...  
  
"Estás bien?" preguntó Inuyasha, pero la chica había sido demasiado rápida para él.  
  
Se abalanzó sobre Inuyasha, abrazándolo descaradamente y acariciándole el trasero. Todos, especialmente Inuyasha, quedaron shockeados.  
  
"Cuál es tu problema?!" vociferó Inuyasha, con la cara muy roja, mientras se separaba brúscamente de la chica.  
  
La chica se sonrojó un poco, sonriendo, y se llevó las manos a las mejillas mientras hablaba con voz soñada.  
  
"Es que... eres un chico bastante atractivo. Y tu trasero es tan lindo!"  
  
Inuyasha retrocedió unos pasos, muy asustado. Nunca nadie le había dicho eso y, definitívamente, no estaba preparado sicológicamente para recibir esas palabras de una chica. La mujer avanzó rápidamente y cogió las manos de Inuyasha estilo Miroku.  
  
"Eres definitivamente el hombre más lindo que he visto. Tienes... orejas de perro?"  
  
Inuyasha, triunfalmente, exhibió sus orejas de perro.  
  
"Así es! Soy un hanyou! Inu hanyou! Algún problema con eso?"  
  
Para la sorpresa de Inuyasha, a la mujer se le iluminó más el rostro.  
  
"Yo también! Soy Usagi Hanyou!" dijo la mujer, mostrando sus orejas que estaban ocultas bajo un velo.  
  
La chica volvió a abrazar a Inuyasha, pero esta vez tumbándolo al suelo. Ella se sentó en su pecho y empezó a desvestirlo...  
  
"Qué crees que estás haciendo?" gritó Kagome, muy indignada.  
  
"Y tú quien eres?"  
  
"Resulta que soy la prometida de Inuyasha!"  
  
Todos quedaron shockeados por milésima vez en el día. Era obvio que Kagome tenía que salvar a Inuyasha, pero esa era una de las pocas veces que ella actuaba agresiva y...  
  
Celosa? se preguntaron Miroku y Sango.  
  
"Inu...yasha?"  
  
La usagi hanyou miró tristemente a Inuyasha y suspiró. Se levantó de su pecho y se arregló su suntuoso kimono.  
  
"Lo siento Inuyasha..." empezó.  
  
Inuyasha se levantó furioso y se puso su *kimono*. La mirada tensa de Kagome se alivianó al oir el "arrepentimiento" de la hanyou.  
  
"Me pudiste tener mí. Hubiera sido lo mejor de tu vida."  
  
La ira de Kagome explotó nuevamente, pero poco pudo hacer Kagome cuando la mujer-conejo tomó la cara de Inuyasha repentinamente y lo besó.  
  
Inuyasha la empujó brúscamente, haciéndola caer al piso. Se limpió los labios con su *kimono* mientras escupía y tomó refugio detrás de Kagome.  
  
"Eres una perra! Por qué haces eso?" Inuyasha demandó, ardiendo en rabia.  
  
"No puedo evitarlo. Mi naturaleza de conejo hace que tenga la urgente necesidad de estar con un hombre y tener hijos," explicó la chica.  
  
Kagome no pudo contener más su ira. No era la culpa de la mujer, sino de su instinto. Pero de todas formas, bien pudo haberse moderado, intervino otra parte de la mente de Kagome.  
  
"Pero apenas si nos conocimos! Cómo puedes pensar en tener una relación?" reclamó Kagome.  
  
La hanyou bajó la cabeza, un poco avergonzada.  
  
"Discuplen. Me llamo Miruku. Soy mitad hanyou," explicó la mujer.  
  
"Querrás decir mitad youkai," intervino Sango.  
  
"No, mi mamá fue humana y mi papá un hanyou," dijo Miruku. "Por eso me convierto en hanyou el día de luna llena."  
  
"Ya veo..." refelxionó Miroku.  
  
Miruku volteó a ver al monje y toda la vergüenza se borró de su cuerpo. Brincó hacia el monje y lo abrazó.  
  
"Que houshi tan sexy!" exclamó Miruku, mientras exploraba el pecho de Miroku.  
  
Ahora fue Sango la que se puso furiosa. Agarro su Hiraikotsu y estaba preparada para golpear a Miroku si se atrevía a tocar a Miruku, pero...  
  
"Miruku-sama, por favor déjeme en paz. Sólo soy un sirviente de Buddha en busca del Nirvana," dijo Miroku nerviosamente.  
  
Todos menos Miruku se quedaron con la boca abierta. Miroku diciendo eso frente a una mujer que DE VERDAD quiere hacerlo con él? Y ni siquiera le preguntó si quería tener un hijo con él.  
  
Será porque es mitad hanyou? se preguntó Sango. No, houshi-sama no se detendría por cosas como esas.  
  
Miruku se sonrojó y tomó las manos del houshi.  
  
"Houshi-sama, podrías concederme el honor de tener un hijo contigo?"  
  
Glosario  
  
* Hentai = anormal, pero la forma que uso aquí es alo así como pervertido (debido a la pornografía que denominan hentai por los dibujos que hacen. Por ejemplo, extraterrestres violando a niñas es anormal).  
  
* Hiraikotsu = Boomerang de Hueso * Youkai = Demonio * Hanyou = mitad youkai  
  
* Houshi = Monje Buddhista  
  
* Inu = perro  
  
* Usagi = conejo  
  
* Miruku = leche  
  
* Nirvana = en el Buddhismo, el punto más alto de la felicidad. El objetivo del Buddhismo es alcanzar el Nirvana.  
  
bNotas de la Autorab   
  
Oh! Me gustó cómo me quedó el primer capítulo. Al principio estaba indecisa entre si Miruku le pedía tener un hijo a Inuyasha o a Miroku, pero como Miroku es el que normalmente hace eso, pues ya... Miroku y Miruku... Nyahahaha. Miroku traumado y decidiendo que ya no va a tocar a Sango... Soy muy mala... Y sí, olvidé a Shippou. Pobrecito. Me divertí mucho haciendo éste capítulo. Ojalá que les guste. Si tienen algún comentario, escríbanme a ginny@orangeday.net o dejen un review. 


	2. Celos

¡¿Qué demonios pasa en el Sengoku Jidai?!  
  
Capítulo 2: Celos  
  
- Ramen no Hime  
  
"Houshi-sama, podrías concederme el honor de tener un hijo contigo?"  
  
La cara de Sango no tenía descripción, pero definitivamente no era por alegría.  
  
"Pues... yo..." balbuceó Miroku.  
  
Miruku sabía que Miroku estaba a punto de declinar su proposición, así que hizo la maniobra de conservación de hombres #1: entregarse. Puso las manos de Miroku en sus pechos. La nariz de Miroku empezó a sangrar descontroladamente, mientras que los ojos de los demás saltaron de sus cuencas. Sango se preparó a golpear a Miruku y Miroku con su Hiraikotsu, cuando una sombra apareció de entre los arbustos.  
  
"Miruku-chan!"  
  
Miruku soltó las manos del monje, quien retrocedió temeroso de la mitad hanyou, y volteó. Era una mujer jóven, de mirada fría, con un juni-hitoe muy suntuoso. Su cabello estaba recogido en un peinado complicado, adornado con broches y palillos.  
  
"Midorime no Ane-ue!" exclamó Miruku.  
  
"Otra vez acosando a los hombres?" pregutó la mujer, aún sabiendo la respuesta de antemano. "Sabes que no puedo evitarlo! Además, éstos dos hombres son atractivos pese a mi instinto de usagi-hanyou," explicó Miruku.  
  
"Discúlpen a Miruku. Ella es muy jóven y no puede controlar sus impulsos de mitad hanyou," se discupló la mujer.  
  
"Está bien," replicó Kagome. "No pasó nada grave."  
  
"Mi nombre es Midorime."  
  
"Mucho gusto. Yo soy Kagome, ella es Sango, el houshi se llama Miroku y él es Inuyasha," presentó Kagome.  
  
Midorime miró fijamente a Inuyasha, quien la veía con su mirada de "qué estás viendo?".  
  
"Qué estás viendo?" finalmente preguntó Inuyasha molesto.  
  
Midorime sacudió la cabeza, como si hubiera estado hipnotizada por Inuyasha.  
  
"Disculpa, Inuyasha-sama. Es que siento que había escuchado tu nombre antes..."  
  
Inuyasha siguió dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio.  
  
"Será mejor que me vaya," dijó Midorime finalmente. "Miruku-chan, no tardes. Hanami empezará al amanecer y tu juni-hitoe no está listo."  
  
Dicho esto, Midorime se despidió y caminó hacia los arbustos.  
  
"Ustedes son de la realeza?" preguntó Sango.  
  
"Sí. Bueno, Midorime no Ane-ue no lo es realmente," admitió Miruku. "Ella es mi media hermana."  
  
"Entonces tú eres algo asi como una princesa?"  
  
"Algo así. Es nuestro palacio es diferente. La mayoría somos hanyous o mitad hanyous."  
  
Las orejas Inuyasha se levantaron y volteó a ver a Miruku con interés.  
  
"Todos son hanyous o mitad hanyous?" preguntó Inuyasha.  
  
"Casi todos. También hay familiares o amigos humanos que viven en paz con nosotros, pero son muy escasos."  
  
Los ojos de Inuyasha de iluminaron. Nunca había oído de ese lugar, pero no le sorprendió. El hanyous no eran muy bienvenidos en ningún lugar y si se sabía de un lugr donde se reunen, los humanos o youkai irían directamente a destruirlo. Una sonsrisa se formó en los labios de Inuyasha. Kagome lo notó y sonrió. Era obvio que Inuyasha quisiera conocer un lugar así de fantástico.  
  
"Miruku-chan, crees que podamos ir ahí algún día?" preguntó Kagome.  
  
"Claro que sí! Vayan cuando quieran. Está unos kilómetros al norte, pero no pidan indicaciones a ningún aldeano. Ya ven lo que pasó con esos dos tipos," dijo Miruku señalando a los dos hombres inconscientes.  
  
"Podemos ir en este momento?"  
  
"Claro! Pero tienen que obedecer las órdenes de Aneko. Ella se pone muy irritable si no lo hacen," advirtió Miruku.  
  
"Pero no se supone que tú eres la princesa?" demandó Miroku.  
  
"Sí, pero como soy muy pequeña, Midorime no Ane-ue es la que se encarga del orden del palacio," explicó Miruku.  
  
"No creo que seas tan pequeña. Qué edad tienes?" preguntó Sango.  
  
"Trece años,"respondió Miruku alegremente.  
  
Todos desarrollaron una gota de sudor enorme y sonrieron falsamentes, mientras risitas de incredulidad se escapaban de sus bocas.  
  
Chiquita pero picosa - pensó Miroku.  
  
Pin$#&q%! niña calenturienta - pensó Inuyasha.  
  
Pero si tiene el cuerpo muy desarrollado... No puede ser de sólo 13 años. Ni siquiera yo tengo mis pechos tan grandes - pensó Sango, bajando la vista a ver a sus pechos.  
  
Demonios... besó a Inuyasha una niña que es menor que yo! - pensó Kagome indignada.  
  
Inuyasha volvió a para las orejas, escuchando algo. Luego empezó a olfatear el aire.  
  
"Maldita sea! Es ese tipo!" gritó Inuyasha, parándose repentinamente con una expresión de odio.  
  
De entre los arbustos, un tornado giraba rápidamente.  
  
"Pero si es... Kouga-kun" dijo Kagome.  
  
El tornado se desvaneció y en su lugar apareció Kouga, con un amplia sonrisa.  
  
"Kagome!" saludó Kouga mientras se dirigía a ella.  
  
"Ah... hola, Kouga-kun," saludó Kagome amablemente, pero sin interés.  
  
Antes de que Kouga pudiera dar otro paso, la mirada de Miruku su posó en él y ella se abalanzó sobre él. Lo abrazó y empezó a explorar su cuerpo, quitándole la ropa. Kouga estaba como paralizado por el miedo de que una chica lo haya tacleado y abrazado de la nada, pero cuando llegó a la parte de abajo de su traje...  
  
"QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?" demandó Kouga, quitándosela de encima.  
  
Miruku no escuchó, sino que se abalanzó nuevamente sobre él y empezó a quitarse la ropa ella también.  
  
Los ojos de Kouga se hicieron grandes al ver el tamaño de los pechos de Miruku y una reacción natural vergonzosa le ocurrió en la parte de la entrepierna... Eso ya era demasiado.  
  
"MUJER! CuÁL ES TU PROBLEMA?!"  
  
Kouga se levantó rápidamente y se volteó para que Kagome no viera lo que le había pasado a su... erm... ya saben... y empezó a vestirse.  
  
"Aww... demonios..." se lamentó Miruku y se vistió nuevamente.  
  
"Qué demonios te pasa? Desvistiéndome de la nada... y en frente de mi amada Kagome!" Kouga tomó las manos de Kagome, indiferente por todos los que estaban presentes, ya que su situación vergonzosa había vuelto a su tamaño original. La ira de Inuyasha explotó. Se interpuso entre Kouga y Kagome, interrumpiendo el momento romántico de Kouga.  
  
"Cuál es tu problema?! Vienes así como si nada interponiéndote entre mi mujer y yo!" reclamó Kouga.  
  
"TU MUJER?! Kagome no es tuya, imitación barata de lobo!" gritó Inuyasha.  
  
"Tampoco es tuya, imitación barata de humano!" vociferó Kouga.  
  
"Es más mía que tuya!" respondió Inuyasha, sin darse uenta de lo que decía.  
  
Kagome se sonrojó al escuchar lo que dijo Inuyasha. Inuyasha dijo que ella era suya... suya...  
  
"Ja! Y cuándo decidiste eso? Kagome ya era mia!" reclamó Kouga.  
  
"ALTO!"  
  
Ambos se detuvieron y voltearon a ver a Miruku, quien había gritado.  
  
"Qué quieres?!" cuestionó Inuyasha molesto.  
  
"Sé que no soy la persona más lista del mundo, pero esto está muy raro. Hace unos momentos, cuando estaba besando a Inuyasha, Kagome dijo que Inuyasha era su prometido, por lo que lo dejé. Ahora sale este hombre lobo diciendo que Kagome es su mujer. Kagome con quién está?"  
  
"Kouga-kun!" se oyó una voz femenina gritar.  
  
Ayame, seguida de Hakkaku y Ginta, apareció de los mismos arbustos. Lamentablemente, ella no vió a los hombres inconscientes y cayó.  
  
"Ayame-nee-san!" gritaron Hakkaku y Ginta y la recogieron.  
  
"Oi... Eso dolió," dijo Ayame.   
  
"Ayame! Qué estás haciendo aquí?" gritó Kouga desesperado, llendo en su auxilio.  
  
"Kouga-kun! Vine a que cumplas tu promesa!" dijo Ayame, sonriendo dulcemente.  
  
"Ya ves? Quieres a Ayame y a Kagome! Cuál es tu problema?!" demandó Inuyasha.  
  
"Cuál es mi problema? Tu besaste a la tipa calenturienta frente a Kagome!" reclamó Kouga, quien gustoso fue a "consolar" a Kagome con un abrazo.  
  
"Kouga-kun!" exclamó Ayame herida.  
  
"Ya verás!" gritó Inuyasha mientras sacaba a Tetsusaiga.  
  
Inuyasha blandió a Tetsusaiga pero Kouga la esquivó ágilmente, cargando a Kagome consigo.  
  
"No Inuyasha! Podrías lastimar a Kagome-sama!" le recordó Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha guardó a Tetsusaiga forzadamente.  
  
"Inuyasha! Has lastimado a mi queridísima Kagome! Es tiempo de que ella se convierta en mi mujer!" anunció Kouga.  
  
"Si te atreves a tocar un sólo cabello de MI Kagome, te juro que te...!" advirtió Inuyasha, pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que Kouga se había largado, Kagome con él.  
  
"Kouga-kun!" gritó Ayame, con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
"Maldito!" dijo Inuyasha entre dientes. "Miroku! Sango!"  
  
"Sí!" respondieron lo dos, sabiendo perfectamente lo que pasaba en la mente Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
Inuyasha volteó a ver a Ayame llorando desconsoladamente.  
  
"Ayame-nee-san..." dijeron Hakkaku y Ginta, preocupados.  
  
Demonios - pensó Inuyasha.  
  
Si había algo que él no soportaba, era ver a una mujer llorar.  
  
"Ya... ya... Kouga," Inuyasha empezó Inuyasha, dándole palmaditas a Ayame en la cabeza, pero viendo a otro lado. "no se ha dado cuenta de lo que se pierde al despreciarte..."  
  
Inuyasha es en verdad muy gentil cuando quiere serlo - pensó Miroku.  
  
Ayame volteó a ver a Inuyasha, muy feliz.  
  
Oh, no - pensó Inuyasha. No otra admiradora.  
  
Ayame se le lanzó al cuello, volviendo a llorar.  
  
"Muchas gracias, Inuyasha," sollozó Ayame.  
  
"Por favor, deja de llorar," suplicó Inuyasha una vez que Ayame lo había soltado.  
  
Ella se limpió las lágrimas y vió a Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, puedes hacerme un favor?" pidió Ayame, tomándole las manos a Inuyasha.  
  
"Eh... depende," dijo Inuyasha, molesto.  
  
"Cásate con Kagome."   
  
Glosario  
  
* juni-hitoe = un atuendo tradicional de las mujeres de alto rango o princesas que significa "doce vestidos desalineados". imágen  
  
* aneko = hermana mayor, pero de una forma de mucho respeto, aunque no sea de tu familia. Los miembros del Shichinin-tai le decían "aniki" a Bankotsu, que significaba algo así como hermano mayor, pero él era el más jóven el grupo y no eran familiares...  
  
* hanami = cuando las sakuras empiezan a florecer, hay una celebración donde se sientan a observalas florecer.   
  
bNotas de la Autorab  
  
Otra vez olvidé a Shippou! Es que la verdad no me interesa mucho escribir de él... Voy a hacer que se vaya con Kaede. Kouga desnudo *_____*. Cuero! Pero Inuyasha es mejor! Ahhh! En el siguiente capítulo... Sesshoumaru *_____*! Ojalá que les guste. Si tienen algún comentario, escríbanme a ginny@orangeday.net o dejen un review. 


	3. El plan de Sesshoumaru

¡¿Qué demonios pasa en el Sengoku Jidai?!  
  
Capítulo 3: El Plan de Sesshoumaru  
  
- Ramen no hime  
  
"Cásate con Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha se sonrojó todo, soltó sus manos de las de Ayame y empezó a protestar.  
  
"CASARME YO CON ELLA?! ESTÁS LOCA! YO PARA QUÉ?! Y ELLA NO VA A QUERER!!"  
  
"Inuyasha, no me salgas con cuentos. Tú sabes que amas a Kagome," dijo Ayame.  
  
"Claro que no. Qué te hizo pensar eso?" retó Inuyasha.  
  
"No lo sé. Tal vez fue cuando estabas peleando con Kouga-kun gritaste a todo pulmón que Kagome era tuya," sugirió Ayame sarcásticamente.  
  
Inuyasha se sonrojó aún más.  
  
"Mentirosa! Yo nunca dije esó!" protestó Inuyasha.  
  
"Sí lo hiciste, Inuyasha," apoyó Miroku.  
  
"Lo oímos muy bien," afirmó Sango.  
  
"Dijiste Si te atreves a tocar un sólo cabello de MI Kagome, te juro que... antes de que Kouga se largara con Kagome-nee-san" contribuyeron Hakkaku y Ginta.  
  
"Hasta yo oí!" interrumpió Shippou de la nada.  
  
"Odio admitirlo, Inuyasha, pero es cierto," dijo Miruku.  
  
Todos cerraron los ojos y cruzaron los brazos, y afirmaron con la cabeza.  
  
"Ustedes... no lo puedo creer..." dijo Inuyasha indignado.  
  
"Anda Inuyasha. Kouga-kun no va a dejarla en paz hasta que ya estén ustedes dos casados," dijo Ayame. "Todo el tiempo le digo que ella no está interesada en él, románticamente hablando, pero él siempre dice que estoy celosa y que nunca se imaginó a que cayera tán bajo como para interponerme entre su amor."  
  
"Y qué acaso no estás celosa?" preguntó Inuyasha.  
  
"Sí... pero yo no quiero hacerle daño a Kagome," admitió Ayame.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama ha regresado!" gritó Jakken.  
  
Rin abrió los ojos y sonrió ampliamente.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama ha regresado! Sesshoumaru-sama ha regresado! Sesshoumaru-sama ha regresado!" gritó mientras corría a recibirlo.  
  
"Hola, Rin," saludó Sesshoumaru, sonriendo un poco al ver el gusto que le daba a Rin verlo de regreso.  
  
"Rin lo extrañaba. Sesshoumaru-sama está bien?" preguntó Rin.  
  
"Estoy bien," respondió Sesshoumaru, sentándose. "Cómo estás tú?" preguntó ojeando a Jakken.  
  
"Rin está bien! Jakken-sama es muy bueno con Rin! Jakken-sama le cuenta cuentos a Rin sobre Sesshoumaru-sama!" gritó Rin, abrazando a Jakken.  
  
"De... de verdad me quieres, niña?" preguntó Jakken, conmovido.  
  
"Rin quiere mucho a Jakken-sama!" volvió a exclamar Rin.  
  
"Waaah! Nadie me había dicho que me quería más que mi querida madre," sollozó Jakken, con un brazó tapándole los ojos.  
  
"Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin quiere traer flores del otro lado del río! Rin puede ir?" preguntó Rin entusiasta.  
  
"Sí, Rin. Pero ten cuidado," advirtió Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Rin será cuidadosa!" respondió Rin, mientras corría.  
  
El río estaba colina abajo, por lo que Sesshoumaru podía vigilar cualquier movimiento que hiciera Rin. Rin corrió hasta llegar al puente colgante, donde volteó a saludar a Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru la saludó sonriendo ligeramente.  
  
Rin iba alegremente caminando por el puente. Jakken le había enseñado que en los puentes colgantes no debía hacer movimientos bruscos y siempre estar agarrada de una de las cuerdas. Rin siguió las indicaciones al pie de la letra. Volteó a ver el río. No era una caída corta... si caía del puente, no sobreviviría. Ella apartó el vértigo de su mente, pensando en las hermosas flores que le llevaría a Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Voy a llevarle flores de todos los colores!" se dijo Rin y empezó a mutilar las flores felizmente.  
  
Ya cuando había terminado, se decidió ir con Sesshoumaru-sama para agradecerle todo lo que él había hecho por ella. Subió al puente cuando...  
  
"Kouga-kun, por favor, bájame!"  
  
"No te preocupes, Kagome. Ya no tendrás que sufrir al lado de Inuyasha."  
  
Kouga, cargando a Kagome, brincaba su camino rumbo a la cueva, sin percatarse de que había una niña en el puente que saltó.  
  
"Mira, cómo destruyo este puente. Apuesto a que Inuyasha nunca se atrevería a hacerlo," presumió Kouga mientras brincaba sobre el puente, destrozándola con sus poderosas piernas.  
  
"Kyaaah!" gritó Rin, pero Kouga era demasiado veloz para darse cuenta de su acto.  
  
Los ojos de Sesshoumarou se abrieron y se trasladó al lugar donde Rin cayó, pero algo lo sorprendió.  
  
El olor de Rin ha desaparecido!  
  
Sesshoumaru, desesperado, la buscó rápidamente por todos los alrededores, pero sin encontrar rastro. Entonces sonrió.  
  
"Así que esto es preocuparse por los humanos... Por fin lo he comprendido."  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" gritó Jakken desde la orilla del precipicio. "Ya ha encontrado a Rin?"  
  
"No, Jakken. Parece que aquí hay un portal místico," indicó Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Un portal místico?! Se refiere a esos portales que aparecen por unos instantes y transportan a aquellos que entran a otro lugar?" preguntó Jakken.  
  
"Así es," dijo Sesshoumaru.  
  
El portal místico lo abrió esa mujer. Es la que acompaña a Inuyasha. Seguramente quería ser transportada a otro lugar y esa fuerza de pensamiento lo abrió, pero como ese youkai iba a gran velocidad, no pudo pasar por él - reflexionó la ágil mente de Sesshoumaru. Por lo tanto, Rin debe estar cerca de Inuyasha en este momento.  
  
"Demonios! Ese maldito lobo!" exclamó Inuyasha mientras corría a la dirección donde Kouga y Kagome se habían marchado.  
  
"Kyaaah!"  
  
Una pequeña sombra apareció de la nada, cayendo del cielo.  
  
Es la niña que acompaña a Sesshoumaru! - reconoció Inuyasha, lanzándose al rescate.  
  
La atrapó y esperó a que abriera los ojos.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" gritó Rin, abrazando a Inuyasha. "Rin sabía que Sesshoumaru-sama iba a salvarla!"  
  
Subió la cabeza, esperando ver a Sesshoumaru, pero en su lugar estaba Inuyasha. Al verlo, sus ojos se abrieron de asombro y decepción.  
  
"Dónde está Sesshoumaru-sama?" demandó Rin.  
  
"Bah! El olor de Sesshoumaru ni siquiera está por aquí. Cómo esperas encontrarlo?" se burló Inuyasha.  
  
CLONK!  
  
El cetro de Miroku ahora se encontraba en la cabeza de Inuyasha.  
  
"Porqué hiciste eso, idiota?! No es mi culpa que esta mocosa haya caído del cielo!" protestó Inuyasha, pero eso le dió otro golpe de parte del Hiraikotsu de Sango.  
  
"Ahora tú también, Sango?" reclamó Inuyasha.  
  
"Dónde está Sesshoumaru-sama?" sollozó Rin.  
  
"No te preocupes. Dile a Sango-nee-chan lo que pasó," la consoló Sango.  
  
"Rin estaba recogiendo flores para Sesshoumaru-sama. Entonces Rin cruzó el puente y un tornado tumbó el puente y Rin está aquí," explicó Rin.  
  
"Un tornado?! Eso significa que ese maldito y Kagome pasaron por ahí!"  
  
Rin volteó a ver a Inuyasha con una mirada curiosa.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome es la mujer linda que siempre siempre siempre está con Inuyasha-nii-chan?" preguntó Rin.  
  
Inuyasha-nii-chan? - pensó Inuyasha, horrorizado. Ojalá que esa niña no se encariñe mucho conmigo.  
  
"Sí," respondió Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome es la mujer que tiene cabello laaargo y negro?" preguntó Rin nuevamente.  
  
"Así es," dijo Miroku.  
  
"Kagome es la mujer que usa un kimono muy raro?" volvió a cuestionar Rin.  
  
"Sí," contestó Sango.  
  
"Kagome es la mujer de Inuyasha-nii-chan?"  
  
"Si!" exclamaron Ayame, Sango, Miroku, Hakkaku y Ginta.  
  
"No!" gritaron Inuyasha y Miruku.  
  
"Vaya, vaya, vaya. Parece que la oveja negra de mi familia ya tiene una mujer," se burló una voz fría.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
Rin corrió a los brazos de Sesshoumaru, quien no se molestó en bajar la vista.  
  
"Estás bien, Rin?" preguntó Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Rin está bien! Rin sabía que Sesshoumaru-sama vendría por Rin!" exclamó Rin.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! A qué has venido?!" reclamó Inuyasha.  
  
"Qué no es obvio? Vine por Rin," respondió Sesshoumaru tranquilamente.  
  
"También llévame a mí!" exclamó Miruku, tacleándo a Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Inmunda humana!" exclamó Sesshoumaru, tratando de quitársela de encima, pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo.  
  
"Eres guapísimo! Mi amor! Te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?" habló Miruku mientras desvestía a Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Yo, el gran Sesshoumaru-sama, nunca se dignaría a tener un hijo con una humana asquerosa!" respondió Sesshoumaru.  
  
"QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO?!" gritó Miruku levantándose, al descubrir algo que no quería...   
  
"Lleva un sostén!" exclamó Sango horrorizada.  
  
Todos la voltearon a ver confundidos.  
  
"Qué demonios es un sostén?" preguntó Inuyasha.  
  
"Es algo que usan las mujeres del país de Kagome para que sus pechos se levanten," explicó Sango. "Con razón a Kagome le faltaba uno la última vez que tomó un baño. Y nosotros que pensamos que fué Miroku."  
  
Ahora todos voltearon a ver a Sesshoumaru, quien estaba ligeramente rosa.  
  
"Wahahahaha! Mírate Sesshoumaru! Crías a una niña humana y te haces Tutti-Frutti. Qué más patético puede ser eso?" se burló Inuyasha, señalándolo.  
  
"Qué tiene de malo que sea Tutti-Frutti?" preguntó Rin.  
  
"Rin, eres muy jóven para comprender éste tipo de cosas," dijo Jakken, llevándosela para otro lado.  
  
Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño.  
  
"Para tu información, sólo crío a la niña para desarrollar sentimientos para los humanos," dijo Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Y para qué quieres tener sentimientos para los humanos?"  
  
Sesshoumaru sonrío un poco.  
  
"Vaya si tienes la mente cerrada, Inuyasha. Pensé que ya habrías descubierto mis planes," se mofó Sesshoumaru. "Pero viendo que no tienes nada más grande que una nuez en eso que llamas cabeza..."  
  
"Sesshoumaru cría a Rin para poder usar a Tetsusaiga!" exclamó Miroku.  
  
"Parece que un humano tiene más poder mental que tú," dijo Sesshoumaru. "Y ahora que sabes mis planes, me voy."  
  
"Pues vete! No tengo tiempo de luchar contra tí!" vociferó Inuyasha molesto.  
  
"Eso es lo que haré. Yo tampoco tengo tiempo de..." dijo Sesshoumaru, pero pausó repentinamente.  
  
Inuyasha volteó a los arbustos y empezó a olfatear el aire.  
  
"S...son ellos!" lloriqueó Shippou, escondiéndose atrás de Inuyasha.  
  
Miruku lo imitó, sólo que metiendo sus manos en lugares que no son muy fáciles de accesar.  
  
"QUÉ CREES QUE...?!"  
  
KA-BOOM!  
  
Inuyasha fue interrumpido por la súbita explosión, revelando el horror.  
  
"Inuyasha! Mi amor! Ya he regresado!"  
  
De entre los escombros, una enorme sombra se reconoció. Un enorme tanque conteniendo a siete hombres: el Shichinin-tai.  
  
"Es ese tipo Tutti-Frutti Jakotsu!" gritó Inuyasha.  
  
Jakotsu era un hombre de más o menos veintisiete años, con cuerpo delgado. Llevaba puesta una yukata amarilla con mariposas rosas que subía hasta la mitad de su muslo. Su cabello estaba recogido tipo samurai, pero con un broche femenino. En su cara había dos tatuajes dede sus ojos hasta la parte media de sus mejillas, simulando los colmillos de una serpiente  
  
"Recuerdas mi nombre!" exclamó Jakotsu sonrojándose.   
  
Glosario  
  
* Jakotsu = hueso de serpiente ja=serpiente / kotsu=hueso  
  
bNotas de la Autora/b  
  
Demonios! Fue difícil escribir Sesshoumaru-sama todo el tiempo! Quería poner Fluffy, pero sonaba muy infantil y Sessh siempre tenia el reflejo de completarlo a Seshoumaru. Demonios! Bueno, aparte de eso, acabo de instalar un nuevo wallpaper a mi desktop de Rin y Sesshoumaru sonriendo. Sí! está sonriendo! Mi amoooor! Que lindo se ve! Y no es esa risa maldita que pone cuando va a matar a alguien, sino una risa liiinda! Ojalá que les guste. Si tienen algún comentario, escríbanme a ginny@orangeday.net o dejen un review. 


End file.
